Surprise
by HookedOnCaptainSwan
Summary: Hiei has a lover. He get's a surprise when she appears in Koenmas office one day. Honestly I suck at summarizing. Just read and see if you like
1. Surprising Hiei

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

* * *

Giggling sounded throughout the room as a man started to get dressed.

"You should be glad I'm not human Hiei or else I'd be throwing a bitch fit for you leaving right after sex."

More laughter resounded throughout the room.

"Hn"

"Oh man of little words." she drawled out as she got up and stretched, pulling the sheet around her body as she turned a mischievous look at her guest.

"Kagome you're as bad as that fox I work with."

She turned a curious gaze to him.

"Why Hiei, you've never mentioned to me you work with a fox. Although….I'm more surprised that you work." She mused before humming to herself and walking towards the bathroom. Once inside, she dropped the sheet and faced the mirror. A kitsune demon stared back at her with moon kissed skin, long ebony hair with curls at the bottom, sapphire eyes, an hour glass figure and a content smirk on her lips. Still humming, she grabbed a brush and started combing it through her ebony silk locks, paying careful attention to her ears. Purring as they were caressed by the gentle brush, she smirked at herself before grabbing a robe from the cabinet and putting it on. She wasn't surprised to find Hiei gone when she came out.

"Until next time Hiei" she whispered before whistling to herself and strolling out of her room to head down stairs for some thing to snack on.

* * *

"I'm actually glad to have a mission. I've been needing to relieve some stress and what better way to do that than kill some demons" Yusuke said while he rolled his shoulders and cracked his knuckles.

"It has been awhile since we've had a mission. It makes me wonder if there's something going on in the Makai"

"Don't jinx us Kurama! I wanna finish this soon so I can go back to my darling Yukina."

Yusuke turned to give Kuwabara an irritated look while Kurama gave him a small smile.

"Hey, where's Hiei? Did Botan not call him?" Yusuke asked curiously as he looked around.

"Ha that shrimp is probably too intimidated by my power. I've been training with Master Genkai" Kuwabara chirped out as he puffed out his chest with pride. Yusuke scoffed and punched him in the head causing Kurama to sweat drop and send them an awkward smile.

* * *

A soft sigh left Kagome's lips as she slid into her bathroom, purring once she was fully seated and enveloped in luke warm water. Grabbing a wash cloth, she lathered it up with cherry blossom soap and started rubbing her arms. Humming happily, she lifted one of her legs and gently brought the washcloth to her foot. Her ear twitched when she heard her phone start going off. Frowning, she decided to ignore it.

_'They can wait. I deserve a relaxing soak in the tub. If it's important, they can leave a message and I'll get back to them'_

Grinning triumphantly when the phone stopped ringing, she went back to scrubbing her leg. She froze when her phone started ringing again and groaned, throwing the washcloth in the water with a huff.

_'I never get to enjoy a long bath' _

She got out of the tub quickly and in a flash was in front of her phone, glaring daggers at it.

"Hello? And before you answer let me just tell you thank you very much for ruining my perfectly good relaxing bath time. This has better be good"

"Ah so sorry. My master requests for your presence."

"For what? Why even bother telling me I have vacation time when you guys just call me in anyways? " She groaned and stopped her foot, letting a pout grace her face.

"Forgive me Lady Kagome. I'm only following orders."

"Yeah yeah. Its whatever. Tell the asshole I'll be there in 5."

Growling softly, she hung up the phone and walked towards her closet. Grabbed a black tank top, some skinny jeans and heeled boots, she threw them on the bed and went to get her under clothes. Going through her drawer she picked out matching lacy teal under clothes and quickly put them on. Once that was done, she walked to stare at the clothes and sighed.

"Honestly they work me to the bone sometimes"

* * *

Koenma looked up from his desk to see Hiei sitting in one of his guest chairs. Putting his pencil down, he raised an eyebrow at him and looked at the door before turning his gaze back to Hiei.

"Hn. I wasn't with them when I got the call"

The door burst open as the rest of the SD came inside.

"So who's ass do we gotta fry today?" Yusuke asked as he punched his fist into his palm.

Koenma sighed and shook his head. Leave it to his lead detective to get all hyped up over killing a demon.

"There's a couple lower class demons by the border and I need you to take care of them. Shouldn't take you too long. Botan will open a portal for you" Koenma said before he picked up his pen and started writing again.

The spirit detectives all shared a look before turning to walk into the portal Botan created. Once they were all in, Kurama threw a quick glance at Hiei.

_'I haven't seen you for a couple week's Hiei. Is everything alright?'_

**_'Hn. None of your concern fox.'_**

Kurama let a small frown grace his face before following an arguing Yusuke and Kuwabara.

_'Don't worry about him Red. Our little firecracker is probably on his meriod.' _

_'Meriod?'_

_'Yes man on his period. You know that thing women get every month'_

_'Yes Youko I know what that is. Just…didn't know there was a word for it'_

_'Well now you know. I'm sure Hiei is just angry because he hasn't gotten any sex. Speaking of sex, we haven't gotten any either.'_

_'I'm sure that's not why he's acting this way and I don't have time for…sex. I have finals coming up and I don't want just a one night stand'_

_'No time for sex? No time for sex?! What male says that? If you're gay I don't mind. Sex is sex. Just let me pick out the male'_

_'G-gay? Youko I'm not gay. I just haven't found the right girl'_

_'Right girl? You're acting like one right now. Just go get laid. You've never slept with anyone for Christ sake.'_

_'Youko I really don't want to argue right now. I just want to finish these demons off quickly so I can return in time to pick up grocery's to take to mother's house.'_

Surprisingly and much to his relief, Youko stayed quiet. Casting one last glance at Hiei, he took out his rose and prepared for battle.

* * *

"Marrruuu. Why do you have to call me on my week off?" Kagome whined as she pouted at him and flattened her ears.

Sesshomaru looked up from his desk to give Kagome a blank look.

"Because my dear, I enjoy torturing you and making you squirm."

Kagome huffed and pouted before sticking her tongue at him. Making her way to his desk, she sat on the edge and stared at him as he continued reading a book. Minutes ticked by and he said nothing causing Kagome to get irritated.

"You're an ass. Calling me here and then ignoring me. The least you could do is tell me right away what you need since you called me, but NOOO, you have to make me come here"

Sesshomaru chuckled as she ranted on about her ruined day. Resting his head on one of his hands, he turned to look at her, watching as her eyebrows furrowed, her cheeks flushed and her sapphire eyes were ablaze.

"You're not even listening right now are you?" she snapped at him staring him straight in the face. He smirked at her causing her to narrow her eyes and snarl at him. Right when she was about to tell him something be grabbed her head and brought her lips down to his. Moaning, she wrapped her hands around him as he brought her to straddle his lap. He growled when she rubbed her hips against his and bit his lip. He slipped his tongue between her lips and rubbed it against hers. Tugging her hair, he pulled her head back and pulled away from her. He kissed his way down her chin to her neck and started to nip and suck it. Grabbing the bottom of her shirt, he lifted it up slowly until it was off. She moved to blow and nip at his ears, purring when he started to groan and squeeze her hips. He stood up quickly and carried her bridal style to his room. He set her on the bed and was on top of her in a flash. Kagome giggled and dragged her nails lightly down his back making him close his eyes and groan.

"If you were horny you should have just said so."

She slid her hands down his chest until they reached his zipper and slowly started to slide his zipper down. He nipped and fondled her breasts while she finished bringing his zipper down and switched to unbutton his dress shirt. She slipped his shirt off and stared at him in awe.

_'He really is the example of perfection'_

Leaning up towards him, she brushed her lips against his before he unzipped her pants and slip them off.

"You won't be getting any sleep tonight"

* * *

"So much for getting no sleep, did Yomi at least tell you what he wanted?"

Sesshomaru shook his head and kept buttoning his shirt. Kagome groaned and cuddled closer to the pillows she was laying on. Purring, she rubbed her face against the silk and pulled the blanket over her head.

"Kagome. I need you to deliver something for me."

She sat up, throwing the cover over her head and threw a glare at him.

"I knew you didn't want just sex. Who am I delivering to?"

"The brat. I'll see you tomorrow" He said and took a package out of his drawer before tossing it her way and walking out the door. She caught it and eyed it, turning it around and examining it. Closing her eyes, she sighed and threw the covers off her. Setting her feet on the carpet, she rubbed her face and got up to start gathering her clothes. She threw on a V-neck white shirt, her jeans, a black studded jacket and some heeled boots. She looked around the room with a small smile before looking down and grabbing the small package. Stuffing it in her pocket, she walked out the door and headed to her car.

* * *

"Man I'm bummed. I was hoping they would have put up a better fight. They were just a bunch of weaklings. They were no match for the great and amazing Kuwabara!" Kuwabara shouted happily as he struck a victory pose.

"Well better easy then hard demons!" Botan chirped.

"Fuck the easy ones! Give me the hard ones. I need a challenge" Yusuke said and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Koenma we took care of the demons you requested." Kurama said with a smile.

"Ah good good. Glad they weren't too much trouble"

"Well that's all I…"

The doors slammed open and everyone turned their heads to look at the intruder.

"Honey I'm home!" a velvety voice purred as she walked towards Koenma, her heels clicking along the way. Koenma's binky dropped out of his mouth as the woman stopped in front of his desk.

"Miss me baby?" she asked with a wink and blew a kiss at him, her tails slowly swaying back and forth.

"K-kagome" he sputtered out with wide eyes.

"Well well well, looks like diaper breath has a girlfriend" Yusuke said with a smirk as he crossed his arms against his chest.

Kagome's ears twitched as she turned her eyes to Yusuke and smiled seductively at him.

"Oh he wishes I was, but I don't like to be tied down."

Koenma gasped and blushed before sputtering and huffing and looking away.

"Kagome don't speak nonsense. Why are in here?"

Her smile left her face when she turned to look at Koenma. Bringing her had to her jacket pocket; she grabbed a small package and placed it in front of him. Silence enveloped them as he stared at the package. A smile popped back onto her face and she turned around, glancing towards her left.

"Hello Hiei. I didn't think I'd be seeing you so soon" she purred with a twinkle in her eye causing everyone to look at Hiei curiously.

"Kagome how do you know Hiei?!"

She slowly turned to Koenma and tilted her head.

"He's one of my fuck buddies"

"WHAT!?

* * *

Yep. Yet another story. I'm horrible. I cant help it. I have so many idea's and I just have to write them out. This isn't really one of my favorites. I had it written down in an old notebook, and thought hey what the heck, might as well post it. Kinda bleh about how I ended this one and honestly I have no idea where I'm going with this one. I also realized in basically all my stories, Kagome is a kitsune/fox demon. I cant help that either. I don't care for when she's human and I have a semi unhealthy obsession with foxes [not nearly as bad as my LoZ obsession]. Quick note for this story though, Kagome is BORN a fox. She was never a human.


	2. Curious Youko

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

* * *

"F-FUCK BUDDY?! Since when….what..….how many do you have!?" Koenma sputtered with wide eyes focused on a smirking kitsune. She purred and nodded her head, her tails moving about gleefully.

_'This is much more fun than I anticipated' _

"Whoa Hiei. Didn't know you could score such a babe" Yusuke said with a whistle and a wink. Hiei sent a glare his way before turning it towards Kagome. Kagome smirked at him and blew a kiss at him.

"So you're short stuffs girlfriend?" Kuwabara asked as he kept his eyes glued to her moving tails. Kagome eyed him before looking to her tails and back to him.

"No. We're just fuck buddies. I have no interest in a relationship. As I said before, I don't like to be tied down."

"Kagome! How many do you have? You should only have one lover" Koenma yelled out as he raised his fist up and down in the air. Kagome turned to him with an irritated look, hiding the true chesire cat smile that was dying to come out.

_'Hehe it's always so much fun riling him up'_

"Oh come now Koenma. I'm a fucking kitsune for crying out loud. Kitsunes take multiple lovers."

Koenma blushed and sputtered as he stared at the seemingly annoyed kitsune. Her eyes tinted pink as she sniffed the air. Glancing to the side she sniffed again.

_'Hm so the human is aroused'_

Turning to Hiei with a big smile she rushed to him and enveloped him in a hug.

"I wasn't aware you worked for Koenma my little lover" she cooed at him. She blinked as she caught his eyes glance quickly behind her. Following his gaze she turned around to see a male with red hair and forest green eyes staring back at her curiously. Tilting her head, she examined him from head to toe.

"Hey! You're that fox Hiei was talking about this morning" she gasped with wide eyes as she pointed a finger at him causing Kurama to blink and cast a curious gaze to Hiei.

"Ah I'm Kurama. It's a pleasure to meet you Kagome. I wasn't aware that Hiei ever talked about me" he said with a smile. Kagome stared at him before a smirk slowly started forming and she started walking slowly towards him.

"Oh yes. Hiei compares me to you quite a lot. At least…in certain aspects. It would be wonderful to…get to know you more. You are after all Hiei's best friend. Or so I'm told"

Kurama looked at her with surprised eyes. He never expected Hiei to consider him like that, but he was glad. It was nice to know Hiei trusted him so much.

"Mm well if you'll all excuse me. I've dropped off what I needed to. I'll be going now." She said as she turned to nod at Koenma and blow a kiss towards Hiei. Turning to Kurama, she brought her hand up to graze his cheek as she walked by.

"Don't be afraid to call me some time Kurama. Hiei has my number." She purred with a wink as she started walking towards the door. With a click of the door, she was gone, leaving a flustered Koenma, an irritated Hiei, a curious kitsune, and two drooling detectives.

* * *

"Hiei!"

Kurama jogged up to his hybrid friend and placed an arm on his shoulder. Hiei looked at Kurama with a annoyed look. He was hoping Kurama would leave him be after everyone left.

"What do you want Kurama? I have somewhere I need to be."

"About Kagome, I'm curious to how you met her."

"If you want a quick fuck, look elsewhere."

"Hiei I didn't mean…"

"If Youko wants to know about her, he can find out on his own. "

**"Hiei could you be jealous?"**

Hiei snapped his eyes to amused golden eyes.

"Fox. I was wondering when you would question me on your own about her. Frankly I'm surprised you didn't come out and try to charm her in the child's office"

**"I would have introduced myself had I been awake. Where did you meet such a delicious looking creature?"**

Kurama brought his hand to his eyes and clenched his eyes shut.

_'Youko go back to sleep. Stop trying to take control'_

_'Looks like someone else is on his meriod'_

_'Youko seriously? Not now.'_

_'No! This is bad. Hiei's getting laid but we aren't! This ends now. Find out where that kitsune is. I want her!'_

"I met her In the makai." he said as he pulled something out of his pocket and threw it at him. Kurama caught it and looked to see it was a cell phone. He stared at it and then raised an eyebrow at Hiei.

"I didn't think you were one to have a cell phone."

"I'm not. Kagome gave me the stupid thing to get a hold of her. I'm simply giving you it so you'll leave me alone. I know you, you'll pester me until I give information. I want that back when you're done."

Kurama looked down at the phone and then back up to where Hiei used to be. He blinked and used his senses to look for him. He was long gone.

_'Little firecrackers quick'_

_'Yes he is. I wonder why he seemed angry that we were asking about her'_

_'Probably because he has a soft spot for her, now go home and call her! You know shes expecting us to, you know she is, we both heard what she said. Now go. Go go go go go go go..'_

_'Alright already! Ill give her a call when I get home.'_

Kurama rubbed his temples and sighed before starting his walk home.

* * *

Short chapter, not the best, I know. Im sorry ): I greatly dislike writing short chapters, but I wanted to update this story, and I want to update some of my other ones along with one new one. Next chapter one will be better. I'm such a horrible person. I literally have over 15 stories half written, including chapters for the ones I have posted already. And to make matters worse, my parents recently got Netflix and I watched all the seasons for Pretty Little Liars, Vampire Diaries and Once Upon a Time, and now, now I have story ideas for Vampire Diaries. AND Ouran High School Host Club story ideas. Don't hate me ;-; I feel like I'm going to end up having 40 stories published before the end of this year….or in a couple months. Oh well, besides that. I didn't expect this story to get any reviews. It was just something that popped into my head years ago and I had written a rough draft of it in a notebook. I can promise you guys that I will NEVER abandon a story and I will never take more then a month to update a story. I know how it feels to want a story updated and have to wait months for it. Also Im probably never going to do a one shot, I just don't have it in me, haha. When I think of a story, its usually pretty long.

Reviews

Youko's Befuddled Fox – I'm glad you think so! (:

Kuroyuri-Sama – Haha its ok! Hope you liked this chapter (:

Takersgirl519 – Glad you do! Don't worry I don't plan on ever deleting it

Grimmich – Haha yeah I laughed myself when I thought it out xD

Mimiru – Glad you did! Haha yeah xD Im so mean to Koenma sometimes lol. I will definitely be continuing this story (:

Shitsukisan - Updated!(:

SaffireRebel – Im glad you do! Im horrible with one shots lol. If I did one, it would be soooo long.

Valleygoat – Aw im glad! Sorry this update took so long.

Youshouldn'tneedtoknow – Nope! Its gonna be at least 10 chapters until its done c: Glad you liked it!

Emeraldmoon14 – Thank you 3 Im glad you do n.n haha everyone seems to love the last part!

TheNotSoNiceLibrarian – Haha thanks!

Angel4EverLostInLife – Updated!

Tenshi Kagome1312 – Glad you do! (:

Rosey45 – Here it is!


	3. Making Dates

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

* * *

Kagome hummed quietly as she thrummed her fingers against the counter and glanced around. It had been expected that Kurama would contact her soon, but she didn't expect him to contact her the very same day, let alone use Hiei's phone. She chuckled and shook her head causing her ebony tresses to flow about. Oh this fox was going to serve her amusement well.

"I hope I didn't make you wait too long Kagome?"

She turned to her left to see Kurama smiling politely at her with sparkling emerald eyes. Giggling, she stood up and hugged him.

"Not at all Kura, I've only been here for a couple minutes."

"That's good. I hate to leave such a beautiful women like you alone"

"Why Kurama, are you implying I'm a helpless women? Shame on you mister." She playfully smacked his shoulder and walked past him, Kurama quick on her heels.

"Mm, as happy as it makes me that you called, I must ask why?"

Kurama hid a cough behind his hand and blushed a bit. "I was hoping you would perhaps consider going on a date sometime. It would be nice to talk to you more and get to know you"

Kagome turned around and stared at him with wide eyes. No one had ever bothered asking her on a date before. They usually just asked if they could come over sometime, or if she would join them at home. Smiling softly, she giggled and nodded her head.

"That would be nice Kurama."

Kurama smiled and Youko purred in delight. He bowed and grabbed her hand, bringing it to his lips and leaving a chaste kiss.

"I shall pick you up at 8 tonight my lady"

* * *

Kagome hummed a happy tune as she curled the bottom of her hair. For once she was excited to go out with someone and not just for the sex. They had spent a couple more hours in the mall before heading their separate ways to get ready for their date. She liked how he didn't just want sex. He actually wanted to get to know her. Shouting in triumph at getting the perfect curls she wanted, she jumped up and skipped towards her closet. Tapping a finger on her chin, she tilted her head and frowned. So many things to choose from, so little time.

"Ahuh!" Grinning, she grabbed a skin tight V-neck knee length black dress with lace on the bottom and the sleeves. Her ears shot up when she heard her phone ring.

"It better be Kurama and not one of my clients" she muttered with a frown. Snatching her phone from her bed, she clicked the call button and turned her fake happy voice on.

"Hello this is Kagome speaking."

"I need you to come over tonight so cancel your date with that fox" And with that the person hung up.

She sputtered slowly pulled her phone away before squeezing her hand causing it to crack.

"Dammit Sesshomaru this better be fucking good"

* * *

Soo…if you guys haven't noticed yet, I changed my name from savinghyruleatm to HookedOnCaptainSwan…..I'm so sorry about this extremely late short chapter. I know its really really lame. I promise the next one will be a long one. Life's been hectic, and recently I've been obsessed with Captain Swan fics, a month or so ago my sister had me watch Once Upon a Time with her, and I fell in love. I've basically been just about Captain Swan, while I did become a Rumbelle fan, Captain Swan instantly beat my Kurama/Kagome obsession ): So I'm sorry if this chapter is crappy. I just really wanted to update for you guys. I have over 10 stories for them starting, 2 for an Ouran High School Host Club/Inuyasha and about 12 Yu Yu Hakusho/Inuyasha ones. I'm not very confident with my writing right now, so that's held me back as well. I don't think its that bad, just when I read other amazing fics [mostly captain swan ones], and then I look at mine and cringe.

Besides all that, so so sorry about this late update. I promise to never abandon any of my fics! It may take me a month or two to update, but I will never abandon them. Also, I made a tumblr where Ill post updates and stuff for my fics, as well as posting them, its hooked-on-captain-swan.  
Welp, thank all you lovely people for the reviews! You guys are amazing. Without you guys, I wouldn't have continued this story. I should have this story finished in about 3 or 4 chapters! Hopefully it'll be completed before this year is up


End file.
